


Lean On

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex toys. <em>So</em> many sex toys. </p><p>Some of them Liam recognizes. Not that he’s <em>used</em> them, but he’s seen them in porn. Like the black butt plug and the twisted vibrator. But the chain thing with some sort of clamps he’s got dangled from his fingers, that one’s new to Liam. </p><p>“Um,” Liam stutters out, cheeks feverish hot and probably bright pink. </p><p>There’s also some sort of silky black rope, and Liam wants to reach out and touch it, see how it feels in his hands. But that would be weird, it’s Louis’ sex toys, who is his best mate. Who he might want to have sex with, even if he’s never told Louis.</p><p>“Sorry, mate.” Louis laughs, seemingly not too bothered by Liam’s mishap. “Be a good boy for me and clean the mess, love.”</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam helps Louis to move, realizes some things about himself and Louis, and likes it when Louis calls him 'good boy'.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> [This is based on a tumblr prompt meme](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/117456568979/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need)  
>  I've written three fic where Liam gets spanked, so I wanted to do something different when it came to this prompt. Because of that, I wrote nipple play and light bondage.

Liam's been told he's too nice. More than once even. But he doesn't understand why it's wrong to want the people around him to be happy. If it’s just small things like getting them coffee or like right now, helping one of his mates to move, why shouldn’t he do it?

 

How could Liam say no when Louis ruffled his hair and smiled that awfully fond smile of his? The smile that took ages – or at least weeks – for him to aim at Liam, the two of them fighting like cats and dogs those first long weeks. Back when they were two people that happened to be friends with the same people, but had nothing in common.

 

They did have loads in common it turned out, and Liam would like to say that Louis is one of his absolute best mates. The one that makes him giggle the hardest without even trying, and who looks right proud of himself when Liam goes along with one of his pranks, without even asking why.

 

If hindsight, that he did eat that hamburger from the floor just because Louis told him to, might have been pretty weird. But it was Louis who asked, and Liam always wants to please him. Wants to make Louis proud of him.

 

It’s the last of the boxes, most of Louis’ things already in place at Louis’ new flat. The rest of the lads all had great excuses why they couldn't help this time, but Liam thinks it's more that they rather sleep in. It being a Sunday morning, and all that.

 

The box in Liam's hands isn't that big, and not very heavy. It’s very easy to carry unlike some other things Louis has told him to take to the car. The folds of the paper box are neatly tucked in, which is unusual when it comes to Louis’ style of packing. The rest of the boxes have had so much stuff in them that it’s been a risk just lifting them.

 

Liam figures it’s something valuable in the box.

 

“Careful with that one, Payno,” Louis says, much closer than Liam expected him to be.

 

A bit lost in his own head because of the early hour, he startles badly and the box slips from his hands, slowly tipping over. “Oh no,” he mumbles, dropping down to his knees next to the box. Most things are scattered around Liam, but it’s first when he picks up the first item, he realises what it is that is in the box.

 

Sex toys. _So_ many sex toys.

 

Some of them Liam recognizes. Not that he’s _used_ them, but he’s seen them in porn. Like the black butt plug and the twisted vibrator. But the chain thing with some sort of clamps, he’s got dangled from his fingers, that one’s new to Liam.

 

“Um,” Liam stutters out, cheeks feverish hot and probably bright pink.

 

There’s also some sort of silky black rope, and Liam wants to reach out and touch it, see how it feels in his hands. But that would be _weird_ , it’s Louis’ sex toys, who is his best mate. Who he _might_ want to have sex with, even if he’s never told Louis.

 

“Sorry, mate.” Louis laughs, seemingly not too bothered by Liam’s mishap. “Be a good boy for me and clean the mess, love.”

 

Liam almost drops the item in his hand, shocked by how something hot floods his stomach, cock chubbing up fast in his tight jeans.

 

His attraction to Louis, it’s not new. But Liam doesn’t understand how anyone can not be at least a little bit attracted to Louis, with his sharp eyes and high cheekbones. He might even be a tiny bit in love with him, but it’s something Liam tries not to think about.

 

He should probably try harder to not think about it right now. When he’s on his knees in front of Louis, and Louis soon will notice how his cock tents his jeans, just from hearing Louis call him that. _Good boy_.

 

It’s horrible humiliating; his whole face flushed with embarrassment. Still he doesn’t want to get up, or does anything to stop Louis from noticing. Instead, he grips the chain harder, unable to let it go and shuffles a bit closer to Louis, gazing up at him through his eyelashes.

 

Louis’ lips part and he seems lost for a moment. Then he smirks, eyes glinting with something new to Liam as he looks down Liam’s body. “ _Really_?” he asks, nodding towards Liam’s lap. “You like the nipple clamps? Bet you would look pretty with them on you, all pink like now.”

 

Liam swallows hard, mouth not quite working like he wants it to when he opens it to tell Louis that it’s all a misunderstanding, that Liam doesn’t want to do that. No words come out, just a tiny noise that’s more a whimper than anything.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to do something?” Louis arches one eyebrow high, shifting from foot to foot, body pulled tight suddenly. “Clean up the mess you made, and I might give you what you want.”

 

Liam’s hands shake when he picks the toys up, one after another, all of them overwhelming and so, _so_ lovely to look at. Especially with Louis watching him intensely as he takes a step closer to Liam. So close that Liam wants to press forward and put his lips on the bulge in Louis’ jeans, mouth at him until he’s as obviously affected as Liam is.

 

Louis hasn’t told him to, so he concentrates on putting everything back in the box again. When he’s done, everything is neatly sorted, the nipple clamps that makes his chest feel tight on the top.

 

“So good,” Louis murmurs, pushing his hands into Liam’s hair, raking his nails against the scalp. Liam shivers and presses closer to Louis’ hand, fighting his body to keep his eyes open. "We need to talk, though. If we're going to do this. Set some rules."

 

Liam rather didn't, flushes harder just thinking about it, but he nods anyway. He just wants Louis to keep touching him, only more and maybe _harder_. If talking means he can have that, he'll do whatever Louis says.

 

When he thinks about it, he realises that he does anything Louis says at any time. Sometimes after a little bit of teasing, but always willingly.

 

“Fine,” he sighs, moving around so he can look up at Louis.

 

Louis smiles, soft and proud. His cheeks are pink, and he keeps worrying his lower lip with his teeth. The fact that he’s hard is what Liam can’t stop thinking about, however, cock just there for Liam to touch, to suck. Liam’s mouth waters and he tries to push forward, but Louis' hand tightens in his hair, holding him back.

 

“It’s always okay to back down, Liam. To say no if you change your mind,” Louis lists, waiting for Liam to nod before he adds, “It’s not good enough to say no, though. You might want to say no a few times when we play. Just because. So that won’t do.”

 

“I do?” Liam wonders out loud, pretty sure he’s not going to. He’s not very good at saying no to Louis after all.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, still looking fond. And maybe even more turned on by Liam’s obvious confusion, eyebrows drawn together, and lips pushed out in a pout. “It’s gonna hurt a bit, babe. You should have a safeword, in cause you really do want to stop. Something you’ll never say in bed.”

 

Liam tries to think, but it’s not easy. It never is when Louis is focused solely on him, but it feels more now somehow. “Maybe,” he pauses, glances down to look at the nipple clamps and the paddle that he put at the bottom of the box. The fabric of his boxers is starting to get sticky wet from precome, and just looking at the things makes it hard for him to swallow. Still, he manages to get out a suggestion, "Batman?"

 

Louis laughs, nodding. "You're such a nerd.” That he's the same as Liam, he fails to mention. His fingers yank hard once at the longer hair on top of Liam' head, causing Liam to sit up straighter, his eyes zeroing in on Louis' cock.

 

"Please," Liam breathes out, wanting to try to push forward once more, but Louis' grip on his hair makes his eyes wet with tears, tight and wonderful at once. _Calming_.

 

“I need to know what you’re okay with me doing,” Louis tells him. “You’ve never done anything like this, or am I wrong?”

 

It’s all new to Liam. It’s not scary, though. It would have been if it were anyone but Louis there with him, but he knows that Louis will take care of him. Make him feel good. “I trust you.” Liam mumbles, biting back a moan when Louis’ fingers tilt his head back, forces him to look away from Louis’ cock, and up at his face.

 

“I know you do, babe,” Louis says softly, his voice not matching how rough he is with Liam already. “But I don’t want to hurt you.” Smirking, dirty and slow, Louis shakes his head. “Well, I _do_ in a way. But only if you want to.”

 

“I want,” Liam decides, and Louis groans and squeezes his eyes shut, causing Liam’s cock to twitch against the tight fit of his jeans. “I promise to tell you if it’s not good.”

 

Louis' eyes are blow wide, almost black when he opens them again. "I'm gonna take care of you," he promises with a voice that sends shivers up Liam's spine. "Put those clamps on your pretty little nipples, tie your hands up," his voice comes out rough, all sex. "Then I'm gonna fuck your mouth, make you choke on me."

 

Liam's mind goes a bit fuzzy; it's almost too much to deal with, all the things happening in his body, how desperate he feels for it. Still, he wants nothing more than for Louis to give it to him. "Please," he groans, putting his hand high up on Louis' thighs, skin hot even through the denim.

 

“Let’s get you undressed,” Louis murmurs, hand leaving Liam’s hair only to grip one of his hands.

 

Liam follows easily when Louis pulls, but his legs feel weak when he stands up. He’s grateful when Louis drags him into a quick snog, tongue wet and persistent as he fucks it into Liam’s mouth. Louis’ fingers dig into the softness on his hips; fingertips harsh even through the layers of clothes that Liam just wants off.

 

When Louis pulls away, their lips parting with a slick _pop_ , Liam wants to protest. But that thought leaves him when Louis starts to push Liam’s t-shirt up over his head, hands hot on Liam’s skin, rubbing against his nipples, as Louis moves up his body. Lifting his arms, wanting nothing more than to help, he lets Louis undress him. Standing still as Louis unbuttons his jeans and pushes them down with his underwear, he shivers as his cock bobs free.

 

“So bloody pretty,” Louis murmurs, flicking a fingertip against one of Liam’s nipples, twisting roughly when Liam breathes out a small moan. Liam’s cock is so hard, pushing against the rough denim of Louis’ jeans as he takes one step closer.

 

It’s strangely thrilling, being stark naked when Louis has all his clothes on. Still, Liam wants him _naked_. Wants to see his skin, soft and warm and just for Liam to touch. Wants to see his cock, hard because of him, and feel it hot and heavy in his mouth.

 

“You too,” says Liam, hands gripping Louis’ loose tank top hard as Louis bites down on his neck, sucking a wet mark just below his jaw.

 

Blowing hot air on the spot he just worried with his teeth, Louis wraps his hand around Liam’s cock. Thumb pressing against the wet slit, he smears precome around as he pulls down again. “I’m gonna get undressed when I’m done with you, love.”

 

Liam groans, hips pushing into Louis’ hand; wonderful and tight around him. He lets out a sad little noise when Louis steps away from him, but he bites his lower lip, already swollen and wet from Louis’ kisses, to not say anything _too_ needy.

 

Louis comes back with a pillow from the bed, dropping it on the floor in front of Liam. Then he puts a hand on Liam's shoulder, pushing his body down until his knees hit the soft plushy pillow. Letting his arse rest against his feet, he looks up at Louis, hair messy and lips a sinful pink.

 

Liam's whole body feels hot with need because of how much he wants Louis right then. More than ever before.

 

“I’m just gonna get this,” Louis bends down next to him, showing Liam the black rope he eyed earlier. “Put your hands behind your back for me,” he says firmly, when Liam just stares, heart thudding away fast and hard in his chest.

 

Liam nods, pushing his arms together behind his back. His whole body feels soft somehow, and he’s got to swallow hard repeatedly. When Louis’ hands trail down his arms, he shudders and leans back, trying to get closer to Louis, who’s only teasing him with soft, fleeting touches.

 

His cock drips precome, and his skin is rosy and hot all the way down his stomach. Every little touch from Louis pushes him further, makes him feel like he’s on the edge. _Too_ soon and because of _too_ little, he’s sure.

 

When Louis loops the rope around his wrists, hands pushed together tight, Liam lets his head drop forward. He feels overwhelmed already. Like he's about to fall apart. But he knows that Louis will be right there, putting him back together again. His breathing comes fast, and he's noisy, whining loudly when Louis ties him up, restricting his movements and holding his shoulder blades low, already burning slightly because of the pull.

 

" _So_ good," Louis whispers, pressing a soft kiss on his shoulder. His fingers follow the rope, slipping under and testing the hold before he pats Liam's bum lightly. Then he gets up, close enough to touch but choosing not to.

 

"Please," Liam begs, not sure what he’s asking for. Just _something_.

 

“Hush now, boy,” Louis murmurs, voice muffled for a short second as he drags his tank top off.

 

Liam groans, cock slapping wetly against his stomach as it jumps hard. He never knew it was something that made him want, hearing Louis call him _‘boy_.' It’s pleased him before, yes, but he’s never understood the hot flush in his stomach until now.

 

When Louis steps around to his front, he’s naked, all golden skin for Liam to see, cockhead glistening with shiny precome and foreskin pulled back. Dropping down to his knees in front of Liam, he strokes a soft hand down his chest, nails dragging against Liam’s nipples, causing Liam to moan and rest his weight closer to Louis. It feels so good, his hands shoulders pulled tight as Louis’ fingers twist one nipple hard. Then he flicks a fingertip over the swollen nub. smiling big as Liam nods without thought.

 

“You good?” Louis asks, reaching for the chain that Liam hasn’t been able to stop sneaking glances at. “Still want to do this, babe?”

 

Liam nods, head feeling heavy on his shoulders.

 

When Louis puts a clamp on his nipple, he chokes out a groan, head tilting back as he arches his back. It’s tighter than Louis’ fingers ever been, even with the black rubber on the clamps, and it _hurts_. Still it’s better than anything he’s ever felt before; it feels like his whole body is one fire, nipple pink and swollen, chest rising quickly as he tries to breathe.

 

“So, _so_ good,” Louis murmurs, pressing one soft kiss on his cheek. His fingers pull slightly at the chain, and Liam groans because of the burn, and his cock blurts out even more precome. “You look so pretty like this. Such a good boy for me.”

 

The next nipple is easier in a way, less of a shock to his body. He still makes another noise, loud and shameless, as Louis closes the clamp around his nipple, adjusting it so the tip of his nipple is squeezed tight in it.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Liam sighs, feeling his body go loose and soft as he sinks down into the feeling; intense and hurting, and so _very_ lovely.

 

"You're going to suck me now," Louis tells him, tugging the chain out slightly as he talks. When he stands up again, he lets the tautness of the chain slip go so it hangs loose from Liam’s nipples.

 

Liam's mouth is so wet already, saliva welling up as he thinks about tasting Louis' cock. Used to using his hands while sucking someone, he tries to move his hands, temporarily forgetting that he can't. The sharp tug on his shoulder blades is a quick reminder, and he settles back down, a low hum of pleasure rushing through him.

 

Louis teases him for what feels like ages, letting his glossy cockhead slide against Liam’s lower lip, smearing precome all over it. Then he pulls away, bending down to twist one of the clamps, causing Liam’s body to want to simultaneously push into his hands and away. In the end, he stays where he is, body trembling from the sensation.

 

When Louis, _finally_ , fucks his cock into Liam’s mouth, Liam’s nipples are dark pink and pulsating. Every little touch to them, as little as Louis’ ghosting his fingertips over them, makes his new tears slide down his cheeks, but his cock is harder than it’s ever been before. It’s like every little inch of him is on fire, starting from his nipples and traveling out in every part of him.

 

“Made for cock, you are,” Louis groans, and something hot tugs low in Liam’s stomach, cock throbbing hard because of the praise.

 

Louis’ fingertips skim Liam’s cheeks until he’s got a good grip on him. Holding him in places as he lets his cock snub against Liam’s lower lip, he sinks in deep again, his cockhead bumping against the back of Liam’s mouth as he rocks in fast.

 

Liam’s mouth is sloppy, the noises dirty and wet because of him gagging slightly around Louis every time he goes in deep.

 

If he wanted to, he could move away – even with Louis’ hands on his cheeks – but he doesn’t want to. Loving the stretch of Louis’ cock in his mouth, precome dragging wetly on his tongue, he tries to move into him instead. But his limbs won’t quite do what he wants, and he concentrates on hollowing his cheeks and covering his teeth, letting Louis set the pace. Fuck his mouth.

 

"Good boy," Louis groans, pausing with his cock shoved deep into Liam's mouth, making him choke on him, throat contracting hard.

 

Louis' cock is so hot, pushing into Liam's mouth in rough, fast trusts, slipping into his throat every other time Louis fucks forward. Together with the sharp pressure of the clamps on his nipples, and the rope sliding against his skin, it's almost enough to make him come. He just needs a little bit more.

 

When Louis starts to come, the bitter, salty taste of him spilling on Liam's tongue, he pulls out. With a couple of rough pulls, he wanks himself off, messy spurts of come landing hot on Liam's skin. All over his lips, cheeks and chin. On his tongue when Liam opens his mouth wider for him.

 

Liam groans with Louis, mouth open and eyes closed as Louis makes his feverish hot face dirty with come. He lets the feeling of Louis soaking his skin flush over him, all of him oversensitive and hot. His ignored cock jerks hard, precome smearing stickily on his stomach.

 

"Good boy," Louis says softly as he sits down next to him; knees bent underneath himself. "You made me come so hard, love."

 

Liam whines, shifting restlessly. He needs to come so badly, balls tight and cock leaking steadily. When Louis wipes his fingers over Liam's cheek, feeding his come in between Liam's lips, he can barely hold himself up any longer, limbs trembling as he sucks Louis' fingers clean.

 

It takes Louis' hand tight around his cock, sliding smoothly with how wet Liam is, and Louis' tongue flicking over one sore nipple. Then Liam comes, spine arching and hands flexing in the hold of the rope; he comes harder than ever before, messy and long, hips stuttering up into Louis' hand and trembling all over.

 

He doesn't stop trembling, even after he's done coming. All of him soft and tired as he leans into the sweet kiss Louis gives him.

 

Liam sighs when Louis pulls away, patting his cheek gently. His nipples pound, the clamps still on and his cock makes a weak attempt to chub up, but he's so spent, all of him worked over and sore. Resting his head against Louis' shoulder, he closes his eyes, breathing slowing down. He feels empty, the loud buzz in his head now quiet and he wants to curl close to Louis and sleep.

 

"Let's get these things off of you," Louis says, trying to get a hand between them. It takes him a few times, but then his fingers grip one of the clamps.

 

It stings when Louis takes the clamps off with careful fingers, more than having them on. Liam flinches when blood flows to his nipples but relaxes into Louis again when Louis hushes him and strokes his hands down Liam's sides.

 

“I want to _sleep_ ,” Liam mumbles, voice slurred and slow, nuzzling his nose against Louis’ skin. Louis smells good, and Liam happily would stay there forever.

 

“Not right here, you don’t,” Louis laughs, wrapping his arms around Liam. His fingers brush against Liam’s lower back as he tries to get to rope undone, peaking over Liam’ shoulder.

 

Liam finds it all very nice since it puts Louis even closer to him, holding him in a tight grip.

 

It’s mostly Louis’ effort that gets them to bed; Liam’s no help with his shaking legs and arms still tingling as if they’ve been asleep. He’s a giggling mess, stumbling over himself and Louis too, but somehow Louis manages to put him to bed.

 

“I’m just gonna get a flannel for you,” Louis murmurs when Liam tries to drag Louis into the bed.

 

Too weak to really do anything when Louis pulls away, Liam huffs out a breath and rolls over onto his side. His nipples throb, and when he glances down, he’s surprised by how swollen they’re. How _used_ they look.

 

“You’re gonna be a bit sore tomorrow,” Louis says softly as he sits down next to him on the bed. Slowly, he starts to clean Liam off, flannel wet and cold on his warm skin. “Let’s hope you won’t regret this then, yeah?”

 

“I won’t,” Liam stresses, needing Louis to know that this wasn’t a one-time thing for him.

 

Louis smiles softly at him as he throws the flannel on the floor next to the bed, not really looking where it lands. “Thank fuck for that,” he mumbles as he picks up a small tube of some sort of salve, cold against his skin as Louis swipes a fingertip over each nipple. “If not we’re going to try some of the other things in that box.”

 

Liam falls asleep pretty soon after Louis has cuddled close to his front, his fingers kneading Liam’s sore shoulder blades, and his breath warm and slow against Liam’s neck.

 

He doesn’t regret a thing the next morning, waking up with Louis hard against his thigh. Especially not when Louis presses him into the sleep-warm sheets and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/119216372569/lean-on-misslii-one-direction-band-archive)


End file.
